Atrevida
by GrizGreen
Summary: esto salio de una noche de desvelo... todo lo que esta aqui lo soñe, nada esta alterado todo esta como lo soñe.


**Esto no es mi culpa, yo así lo soñé, todo como esta nada he cambiado, solo el final… si, mis sueños son raros.**

* * *

Aquel pasillo frio, sus paredes de metal brilloso, pero su frialdad es causada por aquel hombre…

Aquella espalda ancha, piel algo quemada y aquella nuca mostrada por su cabello negro levantado de forma extraña –para mi gusto- pero he de aceptarlo se le ve realmente bien y mas acompañado por esa camisa de vestir morado oscuro…

Tal vez piense que mi atención está en el, en si mis ojos ven un solo objetivo, su cuello… aquel cuello bien definido por el entrenamiento que ha de llevar, algunas cicatrices se asoman, tentando a tocar…

Lentamente me acerque, el me miro de reojo… su mirada fría, aquel único ojo rojo me miro, me sentí mas tentada pero lo que causa más la notoriedad es aquella pequeña línea que pasa por su meguilla.

Mi mano toco su hombro lentamente, el solo me mira, subí la mano hasta su cuello, Kazuya se movió… me dejaba tocar su cuello mas al descubierto.

No pude contenerme, pegando mi cuerpo a su espalda pase la mano lentamente por su cuello hasta su hombro, sintiendo cada línea, cada musculo tensándose a mi tacto.

Tenía que hacerlo, al bajar la mano por su hombro tome la camisa y la abrí… él no se movía, solo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pose mis labios en su hombro teniendo de vista algo de su pecho bien formado, deje a lo largo de su hombro y cuello pequeños besos, hasta que pase mi lengua por su cuello obteniendo como regalo un bufido, le gusta y eso me daba toda la razón.

Acaricie su pecho por debajo de su camisa, observe un pequeño tatuaje, ¿extraño?...

-lindo- lo mire de reojo con una sonrisa dándole otro beso en el cuello. Me observo, sonrió de medio lado…

-leo- tomo mi mano y me poso enfrente del, nos miramos fijamente hasta que un hombre alto de piel oscura interrumpió, no escuche lo que dijo, pero Kazuya me miro.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta una gran puerta de metal, la cual subió rápidamente, caminamos unos pocos pasos entrando a un cuarto donde varias personas hacían una fila para comprar algo de comer.

Nos formamos, Kazuya me miro fijamente, me sentía realmente nerviosa y más por el atrevimiento que tuve hace rato, solo le respondí la mirada, pero al parecer paso mucho tiempo porque cuando gire al ver la fila esta ya se encontraba con unas diez personas.

Kazuya se enojo, me reí por aquel comportamiento, lo tome de la mano y salimos de aquel lugar.

Yo guiándolo lo lleve por el pasillo, hasta que nos topamos con otra puerta de metal que se abrió al mostrar en la pantalla mi foto y mi nombre, ¿porque? ¿Se supone que este lugar es de la corporación g?

Camine sin importancia aquello, entre a un cuarto parecido al anterior, pero este se encuentra vacio…

Solo un mostrador, el dependiente y una mesa.

Entramos, Kazuya miro todo con indiferencia, solo al ver poco camino a la mesa y se sentó. Camine hasta el mostrador y aquella mujer… la cual su mirada era de sorpresa al ver a Kazuya y a mi juntos me entrego dos menús.

Tome asiento alado de Kazuya entregándole un menor, lo tomo y lo miro. Por mi lado mire el menú y varias cosas se encontraban marcadas con negro, como si no tuvieran eso disponible.

En aquel menú solo 10 cosas servían y varias con nombres raros, mi mente me decía: "quiero alitas" pero sabía bien que no estaban en el menú, pero mi mente seguía insistiendo…

Pero el tacto de una mano me distrajo, Kazuya me miraba, al observar sus ojos me tense, se acercaba mas a mí, su mano me tomo por la nuca pegándome a su frente y cada vez más su respiración la sentía mas y mas cercas, me iba a besar y yo lo quería… pero…

* * *

-AHHH!-

Leo respiraba como si el aire se fuera a terminar, se miro las manos, temblaba de miedo…

-¿Por qué soñé esto?- realmente sentía que se moría.

Ella pensó: nunca volveré a ver a Kazuya a los ojos después de esto. Pensó con vergüenza.

* * *

**tenia que ponerle ese final, si no seria raro. pero aunque usted no lo crea lo demas si lo soñe ono**


End file.
